


Namikaze

by NeverendingTempest



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverendingTempest/pseuds/NeverendingTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. It's mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the kyuubi all the shinobi from the village came to fight it. One brave shinobi was able to seal the fox away at the cost of his own life. This shinobi was the Sandaime Hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rewrite is up! Yay!  
> The other chapters won’t be as long as this, but I thought it would work for the first chapter.  
> For any new readers, I will put translations at the end of the chapter. If I miss any, or you see any mistakes (I don’t have a beta reader) feel free to let me know!

12 Years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. It’s mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the kyuubi all the shinobi from the village came to fight it. One brave shinobi was able to seal the fox away at the cost of his own life. This shinobi was the Sandaime Hokage.

xxx

“Hokage-sama!”  
The blonde man set his pen down and sighed. The man was in his early forties with spiky hair that framed his face and blue eyes. He was wearing a simple navy turtle-neck and matching pants. He had a long white, sleeved cloak laying on the back of his chair and his hitai-ate was neatly folded next to him on the desk.  
A relatively young chuunin barged into the room before standing at attention.  
"What did they do?" the Hokage asked.  
"They've vandalized the Hokage-iwa!"   
"Seriously, those two..." he said as he stood. "I'll take care of it."

xxx

"Where'd they go?"  
"We lost them!"  
"Let's try over here!"  
The two boys sighed in relief from where they hid in the alley. The taller boy slid to the ground in exhaustion. The didn't seem to be doing much better. Both were breathing heavily and covered in paint and sweat. The shorter of the two boys had golden, spiky hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he had three marks on each cheek like whiskers. He wore a pair of green goggles on his forehead.  
The taller boy seemed to be the complete opposite. He had black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. His hair was spiked in the back and parted in the front so his bangs fell on either side of his face and reached his cheeks. Both boys were wearing paint stained, white shirts but the blonde was wearing orange, baggy pants while the other wore navy cargo shorts. The taller also had his arms covered with white warmers fringed with blue.  
"This is the worst idea we've ever had," the taller boy said despite the smile on his face.   
"I thought the one we pulled in Suna was the worst idea we've ever had, ‘ttebayo," the shorter replied.  
"Yeah, you're right. This is the second worst idea we've ever had," the taller corrected.  
"Let's get out of here before-"  
"Before what?" a voice asked calmly from above.  
The two boys looked up to see the Hokage standing on the edge of the roof. In a flash, the man was before them with his arms crossed and a disapproving look.  
"Uh... hey, otou-san," Naruto greeted with a nervous smile.   
"You two come with me," the Hokage ordered.  
"Well, that's- I mean- my father's waiting for me..." Sasuke said as he stood.  
"There's no need to worry," a deep voice interrupted. At the entrance to the alley was another man about the same age as the Hokage. He looked like an older Sasuke, except the spikes plus he was a lot broader in the face. He wore a dark blue yukata with the Uchiha crest on the back.  
"C-chichiue!" the taller boy stuttered. He had someone gotten paler than he already was.  
"I better not see you again until the mountain is clean," the man said before walking away. The taller boy looked down in shame.  
"Sounds like a good idea," the Hokage mused. "Naruto! Sasuke! I want you two to scrub every bit of paint off the Mountain after class!"  
Naruto groaned.  
"Maybe you should think before you pull a prank next time," the Hokage said. "I'll be sending Iruka to monitor you. Now, get back to the academy."  
"Told you it was a bad idea," Sasuke hissed.  
Naruto responded by jabbing in the side with his elbow.  
"Hey!" 

xxx

Sasuke hated walking down the streets of Konoha with Naruto.   
It wasn’t Naruto’s fault. Sasuke would never be ashamed of his friend, no matter what he might pull. Sasuke followed slightly behind Naruto and Iruka and the trio made their way to Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke couldn’t but let his attention stray to the other villagers. Most of the villagers ignored them. They weren’t just going about their business though. No, they were pointedly ignoring them as they passed. But at least that was better than the ones that didn’t. The ones that glared at Naruto with murderous intent.   
Sasuke met their glares as he always did. They always either looked away or scoffed at him. Naruto acted like he didn’t notice, but Sasuke knew better. Finally, they came up to Naruto’s favorite Ramen stall and Sasuke mentally sighed in relief when they were finally hidden from the rest of the village behind Ichiraku’s curtains.  
"I'm so tired, dattebayo!" Naruto whined as he all but collapsed onto the stool at Ichiraku. Sasuke took a seat to his right while a shinobi took the seat on his left. The shinobi had dark hair, though not as dark as Sasuke's, and black eyes. His hair was tied back and he wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. He had tanned skin, darker skin than Naruto’s, and had a long scar across his nose.  
"You should have thought of that before you vandalized the Hokage-Iwa. Seriously, do you even know how important they are?" the shinobi asked.  
"Of course!" Naruto said. "But I'm going to become a Hokage stronger and greater than all of them, dattebayo!"  
"Here's your ramen!" the storekeeper said.   
"Thanks, Teuchi!" Naruto said quickly before proceeding to stuff his face.   
"Thank you, Teuchi-san," Sasuke said more politely.  
“You do realize how important tomorrow is, right?” Iruka asked.  
“Of course!” Naruto said between mouthfuls. “That’s why! Tomorrow, we’re gonna be real shinobi, dattebayo! We won’t have time to pull pranks like that anymore!”  
“You still have to pass the exam,” Iruka pointed out. Naruto grimaced slightly.  
“We’ll pass,” Sasuke said. “We’ve trained too hard not to.”  
Iruka gave them both a proud smile. He sincerely hoped they did. Sasuke was obviously ready. Iruka actually wondered why he hadn’t graduated already. He may not have been as much of a genius as Itachi, but he should been able to graduate a year or two ago. Naruto on the other hand...  
“SECONDS!”

xxx

“Tadaima,” Sasuke called as he entered his house. He sat down in the entrance to take of his shoes. In the distance, he could hear the sound of light feet running across the wood floor and making their way towards him. He stood and neatly set his sandals next to the other shoes when something tackled his side. He stumbled, but managed to keep his balance. His ‘attacker’ wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned up at him.  
“Okaerinasai, Onii-chan!” she all but shouted excitedly.  
“Someone’s happy,” Sasuke noted.  
The little girl giggled. She had to be no older than four years old. Her skin was paler than Sasuke’s and her hair somehow darker. Her hair was tied up into twin ponytails with two ribbons. The left was tied up with a red ribbon and the other was blue. She was wearing a purple sweater vest over a white shirt with a dark skirt.   
“Lookie, lookie, Onii-chan!” she demanded excitedly while pointing at her eyes. She took a step back and looked him directly in the eye. For a moment, nothing happened. Sasuke watched was the girl’s obsidian eyes began to change color.Black was replaced by blood red with one tomoe in each eye. Sasuke gaped at her is shock.   
“That’s… the Sharingan?” Sasuke said incredulously.   
“Isn’t it cool?” she asked.  
Sasuke stared at her for a few more moments before smiling half-heartedly.   
“Th-that’s amazing!” Sasuke said as he patted her head.   
“Dad says that he’s gonna see about getting me into the Academy now too!” she said.  
“Really? Aren’t you too small for that?”  
“He says that if I’m old enough to use my sharingan, I can start learning how to be a shinobi, too!”  
“Hitomi! It’s time for bed!”  
The smile fell from the girl’s face. She turned to the woman who was walking down the hallway with a pout. The woman looked like Sasuke and his sister, with pale skin and long, black hair. She was wearing a plum-colored shirt and a dark skirt under a tan apron.  
“Sasuke! You’re home!” the woman greeted. “You were out late. Did you eat?”  
“Yes, oka-san,” Sasuke said. “I’m just going to head to bed.”  
“Good idea. You too, HItomi. Time for bed,” Mikoto said.  
“But I wanna wait for Onii-san! I wanna show him my Sharingan too!” Hitomi argued.  
“Itachi won’t be home until late,” Mikoto said. “He might not even be home until tomorrow!”  
Hitomi pouted.   
“But I’ll make sure no one else tells him so you can show him yourself!”  
Hitomi brightened slightly at that.  
“Okay,” Hitomi agreed. “Goodnight, oka-san!”  
Hitomi took Sasuke’s hand and began pulling him towards the hallway.  
“Wait, Sasuke, I almost forgot. Your father wants to talk to Sasuke before he goes to bed,” Mikoto said.  
Sasuke’s heart dropped.  
Hitomi frowned but nodded. She walked off down the hallway and turned to the adjacent hallway that lead to both her and Sasuke’s bedrooms. Sasuke watched her go before looking up to his mother with apprehension.  
“He’s having some tea on the back porch,” Mikoto said softly. “There is a clan meeting tonight, so you better hurry.”  
Sasuke nodded. He slowly walked down the hall and passed the adjacent hall that led to his bedroom. He walked to the sliding door at the end and paused.  
“Come on out, Sasuke,” his father’s deep voice commanded.   
Sasuke gulped and opened the door. His father sat on the edge of the porch with his mostly empty tea cup in his hands. The porch looked over a traditional rock garden with a pond in the center. The moon was reflected in the water and revealed the yin-yang design.  
“Tomorrow you begin your life as a shinobi,” his father stated.  
“Yes, father,” Sasuke said solemnly.   
“I trust you will carry out your duties as an Uchiha should,” his father said. “Become a fine shinobi, just as your brother has.”  
Sasuke flinched slightly.  
“And do not forget your duty to your clan,” he continued.   
“I will not disappoint you,” Sasuke said. This time…  
“Is there something on your mind?”   
Sasuke jumped. He fell silent and debated sharing his concerns with him. Sasuke took a deep breath.  
“Hitomi said you wanted to see about having her enter the academy early. Is this true?” Sasuke asked carefully.  
“It is,” his father said.  
“Isn’t it… a bit too much? She just barely turned four. Don’t you think she should wait a little longer?”  
“Are you questioning me?” his father asked. Sasuke stiffened.  
“No! I j-just-”  
“Go to bed, Sasuke,” his father said. “Hitomi’s future is not any of your concern. Focus on your own training.”  
Sasuke nodded, not caring that his father wouldn’t be able to see him. He went back into the building and shut the door behind him. He let out a shaky breath before solemnly walking towards the bedrooms. Hitomi’s bedroom was right next to his own. The door was left open and Sasuke peered in. Hitomi was sitting on the bed in a set of pink pajamas. She was humming to herself while reading the same book sha used to have Sasuke and Itachi read to her every night, even after she had learned to read at three years old.   
She’s too young for him to be putting that pressure on her shoulders already.   
Sasuke walked past and entered the door on the other side of Hitomi’s. He collapsed on the death and sighed. He draped his arm over his eyes and bit his lip. Dark thoughts began to fill his mind and threatened to consume him. His lip began to bleed under his teeth. 

xxx

You fail.  
The words rung in Naruto’s head. He watched from afar as the other parents congratulated their children on a job well done. His father had tried to make it, Naruto was sure, but the job of a Hokage was a busy one. Not that Naruto minded at the moment. Every second he could put off telling his father the better. He was a disappointment and a shame on his name.   
Sasuke stood near by. He wasn’t sure what to say to his friend, but knew he didn’t want to leave him alone. If there was even a chance to comfort his friend with his presence, he was willing to take it. Besides, it wasn’t like his own family was going to make it. His mother had woken up with a fever that morning and Itachi had yet to return from his mission. His father was busy arranging for Hitomi to enter the academy there’s no way he would-  
“Your dad’s here,” Naruto said.  
Sasuke blinked. He looked around frantically. He finally found his father at the entrance with Hitomi by his side. Hitomi looked like she was looking for something. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and she smiled brightly.   
“Go on,” Naruto said. Sasuke looked back at him uncertainly. Naruto just smiled. Sasuke nodded and began to walk over to his sister and father. Hitomi met him halfway and nearly knocked him over with how hard she had leaped into his arms. His father remained silent as Hitomi congratulated him with so much excitement that Sasuke could barely understand what was being said. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to where Naruto was but his friend was nowhere to be seen. 

xxx

There was a tap on his window. Sasuke blinked and sat up. He pulled the blinds up to find Naruto on the other sid. Sasuke unlocked the window to let him in. Normally, Naruto would climb right in, but not this time. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked a lot… better than he expected. Naruto was very good at hiding when he was upset or sad, but Sasuke knew the signs. The signs were not there. He seemed determined. Sasuke didn’t know whether he should be worried or not.  
“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked.  
“Mizuki-sensei told me there’s another way to graduate!” Naruto said excitedly.  
“What? What is it?”   
“He said that there’s this scroll and if I can learn a jutsu from it, they’ll let me graduate, ttebayo!”  
“A scroll?” Sasuke asked suspiciously. “Where do we get this ‘scroll’?”  
“He said I have to sneak in and get it. It’s in the archive near my dad’s office,” Naruto said. “But he shouldn’t be there right now. He promised he’d be home tonight for…”  
“Have you been home?” Sasuke asked.  
Naruto shook his head.  
“How could I?” Naruto grumbled. “I can’t… I won’t face him until I’m a shinobi!”  
“Naruto, something isn’t right about this,” Sasuke warned him. “From the sounds of it, it sounds like Mizuki-sensei said you have to steal the scroll!”  
“It’s a test,” Naruto explained. “He said that you first have to prove you are worthy by stealing the scroll from one of Konohagakure’s most secure areas. He says there are all sorts of forbidden scrolls there.”  
“Naruto, this is a really bad idea,” Sasuke said. “We need to talk to someone. Let’s go find Hokage-sama and-”  
“No!” Naruto snapped.  
“But Naru-”  
“You can either say here or come with me, but you will not get in my way,” Naruto said firmly. “Besides, I thought you were a shinobi now!”  
Sasuke looked down and sighed.   
“You’re really going to do this no matter what, huh?” Sasuke asked.  
Naruto nodded.  
“Than I guess I better make sure you don’t get into too much trouble.”  
Naruto beamed.  
“Now go away! I gotta get ready.”  
Naruto saluted him and took off to wait near their secret escape route. Sasuke frowned as he shut the window and closed the drapes. He practically jumped from his bed and ran to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote quickly. When he was done he folded it quickly before rushing to change. When he was ready he took the letter and went for the door.   
He opened the door slowly and listened. His parents weren’t home. Itachi hadn’t come home when he was supposed and the clan was panicking. The Fugaku head was certain that his eldest son was fine. No one could beat Itachi. Not that Sasuke disagreed. Itachi was one of the village’s strongest shinobi, almost on par with the Hokage himself. There was no need to worry. He’d be home soon enough. But the clan was worried. His parents had to call a clan meeting to keep them from doing something dumb.  
He slipped out and quickly crossed the hallway to the door across. The door was always partially open and a dim light could always be seen coming though. Sasuke opened the door wider to allow himself room to enter. Hitomi was asleep on her bed. There was a small candle on her night stand. HIs little imouto was still afraid of the dark, yet his father wanted her to begin her training to become a shinobi. Itachi didn’t even learn his first basic jutsu until he was six.   
“Onii-chan?”   
Sasuke quietly walked over to the bed while Hitomi groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke sat next to her on the bed and helped her brush aside the hair that had fallen into her face.  
“What’s wrong, Onii-chan?” Hitomi asked.  
“Can you do me a favor?” Sasuke asked. Hitomi nodded. Sasuke showed her the note. “Can you take this to the Hokage? But no peeking! It’s important.”  
“Why can’t you do it?” Hitomi grumbled.   
“I can’t. Naruto might be in trouble and I have to help him. Promise me you’ll get this to the Hokage as quickly as possible?”  
Hitomi nodded and took the note.   
“I have to go,” Sasuke said. “Can I trust you with this?”  
Hitomi nodded. Sasuke stood and Hitomi climbed off of her bed.   
“I have to go. Be careful,” Sasuke said.  
“Onii-chan can trust me,” Hitomi assured him. “You better go before Narunii-chan gets into more trouble!”  
Sasuke nodded.   
“I leave this up to you then,” Sasuke said. Hopefully she would make it in time.

xxx

“That huwts!”   
Minato sighed as his son pulled away from him.  
“You shouldn’t have gotten into a fight in the first place then,” Minato told him.  
Naruto responded by crossing his arms and pouting. The small boy was covered in dirt and scrapes. A few bruises were just beginning to show.   
“What were you fighting over?” Minato asked gently. Naruto remained silent. “You can tell me anything. I won’t be mad.”  
Naruto’s looked uncertain. He uncrossed his arms and looked down at the ground.   
“Naruto? What’s wrong?” Minato asked. He was concerned now.  
“Why… why don’t I have a mommy?” Naruto asked quietly.

xxx

The Hokage was awoken by the sound of banging on his door. Minato blinked and looked around. He was home in the dining room. The night had fallen meal for two set before him had long since gone cold. Minato had wondered if Naruto was going to come home that night when Iruka had told him that he’d failed. He’d hoped Naruto would, but he knew that wasn’t likely. He wanted to go and look for him, but he didn’t know if he should. So he went home and waited.   
There was a knocking again. Minato stood and walked over to the door. He opened the door expecting to find one of his assistants but at first glance, it appeared that no one was there. Than he looked down to see a little girl still dressed in her pajamas.   
“Hitomi-chan! What are you doing out so late in your pajamas?” Minato questioned her as he knelt down to her level. Hitomi held out a folded piece of paper.  
“Onii-chan said to give this to you. Said it was important and that I had to give it to the Hokage,” Hitomi said sleepily. “Can I go to bed now?”  
“Did he say anything else?” Minato asked.  
“He said he had to hurry because Narunii-chan was in trouble again,” Hitomi told him.  
“What kind of trouble?” Minato asked, alarmed. Hitomi shrugged. “Okay… Thank you, Hitomi-chan. You must be tired. Do you want to stay here for tonight?”   
Hitomi nodded.  
“I’ll take you to the guest-”  
Hitomi slipped past Minato and went straight for the stairs.   
“It’s the second door on the right!” Minato called after her. There was no response, but a few moments later, he could hear the guest bedroom door opening. Minato unfolded the note Hitomi gave him and started to read.

Mizuki has convinced Naruto to steal a scroll that I suspect may contain forbidden jutsu. I am unable to convince him out of it. I expect to be attacked.

Minato cursed under his breath. That boy! Minato hurriedly closed the door and locked it. No time to get his gear. He’ll just have to go unarmed. He just hoped he made it in time.

xxx

“Did- Did you see that?”  
The two boys were in a training ground that looked like it hadn’t been in use for a long time. There was an old shed that looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. Naruto was collapsed on the ground with the scroll next to him. He was covered in dirt and chakra burns and his breathing was heavy. Naruto grinned and laughed in triumph even as his exhaustion kept him from being able to so much as sit up straight. Sasuke, despite being distracted by the threat of a possible attack, couldn’t help but smile as well. Naruto really did it.  
“Can we go now, then?” Sasuke asked. Now was not the time for congratulations.   
“Chill, teme! Mizuki-sensei isn’t going to attack us, or whatever you think he’s going to do,” Naruto said.   
“That scroll has forbidden jutsu in it!” Sasuke said. “The one you learned may not be so bad, but the other ones in there are dangerous! Let’s just go put it back before something happens.”  
Naruto groaned as he struggled to his feet.   
“I thought shinobi weren’t supposed to be afraid of anything?” Naruto teased.  
“They also aren’t supposed to steal scrolls from their own village,” Sasuke retorted.  
“We didn’t steal it, dattebayo. We just borrowed it,” Naruto said.  
“Yeah, I’m sure Yondaime will see it that way,” Sasuke said sarcastically.  
“You wanna fight, teme?” Naruto challenged.   
“Bring it, usuraton- Watch out!”  
Sasuke barely managed to pull Naruto out of the way of the kunai in time. The two boys landed in a heap. Sasuke was the first to regain his footing and face their attacker in the trees. Mizuki stood on one of the branches with his hitai-ate on his head like a bandana and a large shuriken strapped to his back.  
“Give me the scroll, Naruto,” Mizuki demanded.  
“What?” Naruto stammered.  
“I told you, usuratonkachi!” Sasuke snapped. “He’s after the scroll for himself!”  
“Well, not just the scroll,” Mizuki said. “Naruto, you will be coming with me as well.”  
“I don’t think so!”  
Sasuke quickly began to form seals with his hands. Mizuki frowned when he recognized the seals. He reached for the shuriken on his back.  
“Too slow!”

Koton: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Mizuki cursed as the fire nearly hit him dead on. He lept from the branch just before it was engulfed in flames. He landed on the ground and skidded to a stop. When he looked up, the boys were gone. Mizuki smirked.  
“You won’t get away from me that easily.” 

xxx

“You say ‘I told you so’ one more time and I’m gonna beat your face in!”   
“But I did tell you so!” Sasuke snapped. “Anyways, we just have to keep running until Yondaime gets here!”  
“Why would he come here?” Naruto asked.  
“I had Hitomi take a message to him for me!”  
It took a few moments for Sasuke to notice that Naruto was no longer running with him. He stopped on a branch and looked back. Naruto was panting and looking down with his fists clenched. Sasuke jumped back over to him. He reached out to his friend when he didn’t respond.  
“Naru-”  
Naruto slapped his hand away. Naruto glared up at him with more anger than Sasuke had seen from him in a long time.   
“Why did you tell him?” Naruto asked angrily.   
“Because I knew this was going to happen-”  
“And if you were wrong?” Naruto asked.  
“But I wasn’t-”  
“Did you think I couldn’t handle myself?” Naruto asked. “I don’t need his protection or yours, dattebayo!”  
“Believe it or not, this isn’t all about you! Mizuki is a traitor! He has to be caught!”   
“That’s beside the point!”  
“That is the point!”  
“I’m gonna kick your ass, dattebayo!”  
“We don’t have the time for that, usuratonkachi!”  
“I don’t care!”  
“We can fight later, we need to get out-”  
Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he was knocked off the branch. He felt a stabbing pain all the way down his arm. He reacted quickly and pulled a kunai out of his pouch. If he didn’t do something, he was going to land head first! Sasuke reached into his kunai pouch with his good hand and retrieved a kunai attached to a small string. He threw it at the nearest tree and prayed it worked. The kunai lodged firmly into the branch and Sasuke cursed as the string pulled taut and his downward momentum stopped. The string was not designed to hold a person's weight and it snapped almost immediately, but it was enough to save Sasuke from a lethal fall.   
“Sasuke!”   
Sasuke landed harshly on his wounded arm and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in pain. Naruto landed before him and stared in horror at his friend’s arm. There was at least six shuriken imbedded in his arm. Another had been dislodged when he fell and lay bloody on the ground.  
“Are we done running yet?” Mizuki asked. Naruto turned to glare at their attacker. “Now’s your chance to leave. There’s no need for you to risk your life for the demon.”  
Naruto flinched. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto as he pulled the last shuriken from his arm. Naruto met his eyes for a moment then looked away. Sasuke looked at him then back to Mizuki in confusion. Mizuki noticed and grinned.  
“Oh? You didn’t know?” Mizuki asked. “Really, Naruto, you shouldn’t keep secrets from your friends!”  
“Stop!” Naruto demanded.  
“Naruto is the demon that nearly destroyed the village 12 years ago,” Mizuki said. “He killed a countless number of shinobi- including the Hokage’s wife!”  
“That’s not true!” Naruto cried. “The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside me- I’m not a demon!”  
“There’s no difference,” Mizuki said. “Honestly, I would like to have the honor of killing you myself, but someone wants you alive. So you and the scroll will be coming with me. Sasuke, if you want to live, I’d leave me to it. It’s not worth it to die for a demon’s sake.”  
“Screw you,” Sasuke spat. He stood and put himself between Naruto and their attacker. “I’m not letting you anywhere near my friend.”  
Mizuki scowled.   
“What is it with you people! You, the Hokage- You keep protecting this monster! Fine. Whatever,” Mizuki said. “I’ll just have to kill you!”

 

Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Sasuke was surrounded by clouds of chakra. Mizuki froze where he was and stared in surprise. Soon, the chakra cleared and they were surrounded by at least a hundred Narutos. Sasuke looked back to where the original Naruto still stood with his fingers crossed in the seal.   
“Don’t. Touch. My. Friend!”  
A hundred angry voices growled out the words. Mizuki fell backwards in fear.  
“Weren’t you going to kill me? No? Than it’s my move!”

xxx

“You… might have overdone it,” Sasuke said dryly as Naruto finished tying the unconscious and beaten Mizuki up. Naruto didn’t respond. In fact, he hadn’t even glanced at Sasuke in a while. Sasuke finished bandaging his arm and stood to his feet. He walked over to his friend.  
“Do you hate me?” Naruto asked before Sasuke could say anything.  
“What?”  
“Do you hate me?” Naruto asked again “I wouldn’t blame you. Everyone else does.”  
“Than everyone is stupid,” Sasuke said. “Like an usuratonkachi like you could destroy a village even if you wanted to.”  
“Shut up teme,” Naruto replied, but any heat it had was lost under his relieved laugh.  
“Let’s go meet your father. He should be on his way,” Sasuke said.  
“That won’t be necessary.”  
The two boys looked around to find the source of the voice. Sasuke found him first. The Yondaime stood on a branch high up on the tree. He jumped down and landed before the two boys. He came went up to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. He moved him around, looking for injuries.  
“I’m fine!” Naruto assured him.  
“Are you sure?” he asked. Naruto nodded. “How about you, Sasuke?”  
“I’ll survive,” Sasuke said.  
“You two did well,” Yondaime said.   
“You were watching? For how long?” Sasuke asked.  
“Long enough,” he said. “Now, you two will still have to face the consequences of your actions.”  
Naruto winced.   
“But,” the Yondaime continued, “I have something I want to give you.”  
The Yondaime reached behind his head and untied his hitai-ate. He held it out to Naruto, who looked up at him in confusion.  
“Congratulations on graduating,” he said. “You’ve earned it!”  
Naruto leapt up to hug his father almost causing him to drop the hitai-ate. Sasuke shook his head and watched as his friend replaced his goggles with his father’s hitai-ate. Naruto grinned over at Sasuke with a wide smile.  
“We did it!” Naruto said. “We’re shinobi!”  
Sasuke nodded.  
“Your journey is only beginning,” Yondaime said. “Life as a shinobi is a long and hard road. You’ll have to be prepar-”  
“Let’s go to Ichiraku to celebrate!”  
“We just went yesterday!”  
“So?”  
“Oi, you two, I’m trying to be inspirational here-”  
“I want to go somewhere else. There’s a new restaurant I want to try.”  
“You mean that one with all the healthy stuff? Ew!”  
“You should listen to your Hokage when he’s-”  
“Well, I’m not going to Ichiraku, so if you want to go, you’ll be going by yourself.”  
“Awww! Come on!”  
“... Nevermind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I was actually not going to start posting again until I had up to chapter 5 done, but I’m going to go ahead and start posting now since I’ve been taking so long (I am very sorry!). I have three ready to go and will post them weekly and I should have chapter 5 ready by then.   
> Just a reminder that the rest of my chapters will not be as long as the first chapter. I purposely had the first chapter longer because it was the first chapter.   
> Thank you to those of you who read Namikaze Naruto and are continuing to support this fic as well as everyone who reviewed. I’m going to try to reply to every review from here on out if I can.   
> And I had a few people ask why I didn’t have Naruto miraculously turn into a genius. I personally don’t like those stories plus I believe that Naruto- like Ashura- would still struggle until he had something more to fight for. But to each their own.   
> I don’t think I missed any mistakes or anything that needs translating, but feel free to tell me if I missed anything!

“Sakura! You’re going to be late!”  
“I’ll be down in a moment!” the girl yelled back. Sakura grumbled to herself and she walked over to her dresser and picked up her hitai-ate. She looked at her reflection in the mirror next to the dresser. The girl was fair-skinned and had pink hair that fell shy of her waist. She wore a short-sleeved, red qipao dress with circle designs on her shoulders and tight, green biker shorts accompanied by standard blue shinobi sandals. Her emerald eyes betrayed her apprehension. Anyone else would be happy on this day. In fact she was certain that everyone else was nearly bursting with joy.   
But not her.   
She brought her hitai-ate up and tied it onto her head to hold her hair back and out of her face. She looked at herself again with the symbol of a shinobi now resting on her head.   
This is not the life I wanted, Sakura thought.  
“Sakura!”  
Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.   
“I’M COMING!”  
Sakura left the room and walked down the stairs. Her mother was at the bottom of the stairs with a proud smile on her face. Sakura smiled back.   
“We’re so proud of you,” her mother said.   
“Thank you,” Sakura replied politely. “Where’s dad?”   
“He had to leave early this morning,” she sighed. “He was very upset, but he’ll be here when you get home.”  
Sakura nodded.  
“SAKURA!”  
“That’s Ino,” Sakura said. “I better go.”  
“Good luck, sweetie!” her mother called after her as Sakura left. Sakura opened the door and was almost tackled to the ground. A pair of arms were wrapped around her neck and threatened to suffocate her.  
“Can’t… breathe!”   
“Ah! Sorry, sorry!” The blonde girl apologized as she released Sakura. She was wearing her usual purple, high-collared shirt that exposed her bandage-covered midriff accompanied by an apron-skirt slit up the sides to reveal her legs, which were also covered by bandages to her knees. Her arms were covered by white warmers with purple trim. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail that fell to her waist and her bangs partially covered the right side of her face. Her hitai-ate was tied around her waist like a belt.  
“Come on! We’re going to be late!” Ino said as she dragged Sakura from the front door.  
“I can walk on my own!” Sakura told her.  
“Than hurry up! I want to get a seat next to Sasuke-kun!”  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
“Oh, come on, you used to have a crush on him, too,” Ino pointed out.  
“When I was 8! It doesn’t count!”  
“Oh come on, you have to admit he’s cute,” Ino said.  
“Until he started hanging out with Naruto,” Sakura grumbled.  
“Whatever. Your loss!” Ino shrugged.   
“I am so sad,” Sakura said sarcastically.   
“You will be, when I’m getting married to the coolest guy in Konoha,” Ino said confidently.  
“Uh-huh. Sure.” 

xxx

Sakura could hear the noise of the classroom before Ino even opened the door. The sound of new genin excitedly chatting as they awaited their first assignments filled the entire room. Sakura couldn’t help but feel jealous of their enthusiasm. A part of her even resented them for it.   
“Aww, Sasuke-kun isn’t here yet,” Ino whined.   
“Let’s just find a seat. You can molest him later,” Sakura said as she started down the aisle.   
“What? I don’t molest him!” Ino yelled after her much too loudly. Several heads turned to look at her in alarm.   
“I WON, DATTEBAYO!”  
“No, I won!”  
“I said ‘I won’ first, so I win, dattebayo!”   
“That’s not how that works!”  
“It is now!”  
“You don’t get to decide that!”  
“Sasuke-kun’s here!” Ino squealed.   
Even from halfway across the room, Sakura could see the Uchiha flinch. Two boys were arguing next to the door. One of them was the famous Sasuke, or at least in their class he was. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on his back: a red fan with a white handle. He wore white shorts and the traditional blue shinobi sandals. His hitai-ate was on his forehead, as was the norm. Sakura would never admit to the fact that part of her still liked him. If he hadn’t allowed himself to be corrupted by one of the most annoying boys in all of Konoha, things might have been different.  
Said boy was the very one Sasuke was arguing with. Namikaze Naruto, the Hokage’s son and Konoha’s Number 1 Troublemaker. He was wearing a orange, sleeveless, high collared vest over a blue, short-sleeved shirt and orange shorts, as well as blue shinobi sandals. His wore his hitai-ate proudly on his forehead.   
“What the hell are you doing here?”   
Another boy approached Konoha’s infamous duo. He was wearing a gray, fur-lined coat with the hood pulled up over his head and dark gray pants. He had dark, animalistic eyes and red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks. On his head sat a small, white puppy with black ears. Naruto glared at the boy before smirking confidently.  
“I mastered a high-level jutsu so they let me graduate,” Naruto said.   
“Yeah, right! I bet you got your dad to pull some strings!” the boy scoffed.  
“I did not!” Naruto snapped.   
“Please! Everyone knows you can’t do anything without his help, or Sasuke’s,” the boy said. “I bet the only reason you even managed to last a year in the academy was because of your dad!”  
Naruto raised his first to attack, but Sasuke caught him by the wrist.  
“Don’t. He’s not worth getting in trouble for,” Sasuke said. “I suggest you turn and walk away, Kiba.”  
“Or what? You gonna beat me up?” Kiba asked.  
“Maybe not right now,” Sasuke said. “But I’d want to avoid any alleyways going home tonight.”  
“I am sooo scared,” Kiba said mockingly. “I can kick your ass any time.”   
“So? What’s stopping you?” Sasuke asked.  
“Right now? Nothing,” Kiba grinned as he advanced. Sasuke didn’t so much as move to defend himself. He just smirked as Kiba’s fist came towards his face.  
“Alright, everyone! Take your seats!”   
Kiba withdrew. Sasuke frowned in disappointment as the dog-boy made his way to a seat on the opposite end of the classroom.   
“N-Naruto-kun.”  
The quiet voice drew the two boys attention to a girl sitting in back corner of the room. The two boys went to sit next to the blue-haired girl who blushed and looked down shyly when Naruto sat down next to her. Her hair was in a short hime-style with chin-length strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing a cream colored hoodie with the fire symbol on the shoulders and navy blue pants. She had her hitai-ate tied around her neck.   
“There you are, Hinata!”   
“You made it,” Hinata said softly. “I-I’m glad. C-congratulations.”  
“I’ll have to tell you all about it later!” Naruto grinned. “By the way, Sasuke! What was that? I thought you said he wasn’t worth it?”   
“He isn’t,” Sasuke said. “Which is why I was going to let him hit me all he liked so he’d get in trouble instead. Starting a fight on the first day with a fellow shinobi? That’s bound to get you kicked out, or at least sent back to the academy.”  
“T-that’s horrible!” Hinata looked and sounded genuinely upset.   
“Dude,” Naruto said. “You are evil.”

xxx

“... Starting today you, all of you will be shinobi. But you are all still only genin. Your journey has just begun. You will soon receive your first missions. In order to help you successfully complete these missions, you will be placed into three men teams under the supervision of a jounin.”  
“Did you hear that?” Ino whispered excitedly. “Teams! I hope I’m with Sasuke-kun!”  
“So long as I’m not,” Sakura said. “With him or Naruto. That would be a nightmare.”  
“Getting stuck with Naruto would totally suck,” Ino said. “But it wouldn’t be so bad if you hadn’t gone and started your little war with them.”  
“You know, if by some miracle, you did end up with Sasuke, you would have to deal with Naruto hanging around all the time,” Sakura said. “I highly doubt either of them would give up their friendship for any girl.”  
“I could handle that. I’d put up anything to be with Sasuke-kun,” Ino said dreamily.   
“Next is Team 7. Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Sakura slammed her head against the table. You have got to be kidding!  
“Seriously? So not fair!” Ino whined. “Of all the girls in the class, one of the only two who didn’t have a crush on Sasuke-kun ends up on his team?”  
“Wanna trade?” Sakura asked.  
“Do you think we can?” Ino asked excitedly.  
Sakura sighed.

xxx

“Which Jounin do you think we’ll end up with?” Naruto asked.  
“Who knows?” Sasuke said. “It’ll probably depend on who they think we can learn the most from.”  
“Ehhh,” Naruto leaned back against the bench. The two boys were seated outside the academy along with   
“I’m more worried about the kunoichi on our team,” Sasuke said.  
“Huh? Why?” Naruto asked.   
“She doesn’t put forth any effort in her training beyond reading. She does just enough in the physical and ninjutsu parts of her training to pass. It’s like she doesn’t even want to be a shinobi at all!”  
“Hmmm… I don’t think she’s that bad,” Naruto said. “It’s never stopped her from going after us. Remember how she reacted after that prank in Suna?”   
“That’s not exactly a good memory,” Sasuke blanched.   
“Yeah, well, I like her,” Naruto said. “Besides, it could be worse. She could be one of your crazed fangirls, like Ino.”  
Sasuke shuddered in disgust.  
“Well, they could have put us with Hinata instead,” Sasuke said. “You’d think they would want to put an Uchiha with a Hyuga.”  
“Well, it’s too late now,” Naruto said. “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.”  
Sasuke didn’t look so sure.   
“I’m more worried about Hinata,” Naruto said. “Are you going to be okay with those guys? Kiba is bad enough, but you’re also stuck with that weirdo, Shino! Does he even talk?”  
“I-I’ll be fine,” Hinata assured him. “I’m sure they aren’t as bad as they seem.”  
“Yeah, right. I don’t know about Shino, but Kiba an asshole. If he gives you a hard time, let me and Sasuke know and we’ll beat him up for you, dattebayo!”  
“Please don’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

To say Hatake Kakashi was among the best of the best of Konoha’s jounin would be no understatement. He was trained by the Yondaime Hokage himself and was the only known shinobi outside of the Uchiha clan to attain the sharingan. Not that Kakashi doubted that anyone else ever did, but there was no one else he’s ever heard of. He wasn’t bad looking either, if he said so himself. Not that he was trying to be arrogant, but it was a fact. He was tall with silver, spiky hair and dark eyes, well, he had dark eyes anyway. Now he had to keep one hidden under his hitai-ate to keep himself from using the sharingan constantly.   
Hatake Kakashi was a very capable shinobi, yet even he felt apprehensive when faced with his next task. It wasn’t training of gennin that worried him. No, rather it was the gennin themselves. His worries seemed to be confirmed as he stared up at the eraser held in place between the door and the frame. Really, it was quite a tame prank compared to what he has known the boys on the other side of that door to be capable of, but it did not bode well. Kakashi sighed. He opened the door and allowed the eraser to fall on his head.  
“Gocha! Gotcha! Gotcha!” Naruto chanted.   
“I’m sorry, sensei! I tried to stop them!” Sakura at least sounded sincere. “Will you guys grow up?”  
“It’s his fault for being late!” Naruto said. He looked back at the Jounin and blinked. “Kakashi? Seriously?”  
“You know him?” Sakura asked.   
“He was the Yondaime’s student, or so I thought,” Sasuke said. “You couldn’t even dodge that eraser. Are we really going to be okay learning from you?”  
“I,” Kakashi said as he bent over to pick up the eraser. “Really don’t like you guys.”

xxx

“How about we begin by introducing ourselves?”   
The new Team 7 had relocated to a small garden planted on top of a public building. The three genin sat on the steps while Kakashi leaned against the fence. Almost no one came during that time of a day so no one would be around to interrupt Team 7’s first meeting.   
“Ehh? Why? We already know you!” Naruto whined.  
“This is the first time I’ve met Sakura,” Kakashi pointed out.  
“No one cares about Sakura,” Sasuke grumbled.   
“Only those who don’t matter,” Sakura retorted.  
“Whether or not anyone cares is irrelevant,” Kakashi interrupted before Sasuke could reply. “I say we are going to introduce ourselves, so we are going to do it. This isn’t about getting to know each other as individuals, it it about getting to know each other as teammates.”  
“What do you want to know?” Sakura asked.  
“Your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams or goals,” Kakashi said.   
“You go first!” Naruto demanded.  
“Fine,” Kakashi said. “My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don’t really feel like sharing my likes…”  
“...because they’re too perverted…”  
“...I have lots of hobbies…”  
“...that are too embarrassing to share…”  
“...dreams for the future… hmm…”  
“...they’re really lame anyways…”  
“...I really, really don’t like you guys,” Kakashi finished.  
“...No translation needed,” Naruto said. “Seriously, the only things you even told us were things we already knew! Hypocrite!”  
“It looks like Naruto wants to go next,” Kakashi said. “Thank you for volunteering.”  
Naruto rolled his eyes at the Jounin before beginning.   
“My name is Namikaze Naruto. I love ramen! I love it even better when someone else pays for it. I don’t like having to wait while it’s being made, though,” Naruto said. “My hobbies are pranks! And my dream is to become Hokage, but not just any Hokage! I’m going to surpass my father and be the strongest Hokage that ever lived!”  
“Like that’ll ever happen-OW!” There was a sharp pain in the back of Sakura’s head from the rock that came from Sasuke’s direction. Sakura glared at the raven-haired boy who was pointedly looking away from her.   
“Next!”  
“My name is Uchiha Sasuke,” Sasuke introduced with a bored tone. “I guess I like my friends… maybe…”  
“Love you too, teme,” Naruto said dryly.  
“I don’t like pink. Or nerds. Or flowers.”  
“I get the picture,” Sakura snapped.  
“My hobbies… Does allowing myself to be dragged around on insane adventures and pranks that always end up with me in trouble count?” Sasuke asked.  
“Yeah, sure, blame me,” Naruto said.  
“Well, it’s true,” Sasuke replied.   
“And your dream?” Kakashi prompted impatiently.   
“My dreams, or rather goals, are my own,” Sasuke said.   
“Fine, fine,” Kakashi sighed. “Lastly, the girl.”  
“My name is Haruno Sakura,” Sakura began. “I like books, I like to read, and I hate a certain couple of boys.”  
Sakura glared at her new teammates when she said this. Naruto grinned innocently and Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
“And your dream?” Kakashi asked.  
Sakura hesitated. Her dream? Did she even have a dream? She didn’t even want to be there. If she had a dream, it certainly had nothing to do with being a shinobi.  
“To become one of Konoha’s strongest Kunoichi,” Sakura said. Kakashi noted that the way she said it made the statement seem false.   
This is a rather interesting team I’ve been handed, Kakashi thought.  
“Alright, now that we’ve got the introductions out of the way,” Kakashi said. “I’ll explain our first mission.”  
“What kind of mission?” Naruto asked excitedly. “Mission, mission, mission!”  
“We’re going to start with a mission just for the four of us,” Kakashi said.   
“WHATISITWHATISIT?”  
“Just hurry up already before the usuratonkachi has a heart attack,” Sasuke said.  
“Survival training.”  
“Eh?”   
Naruto’s excitement was quenched like a bucket of water on a flame, but he didn’t focus on that long. His confusion soon overshadowed his disappointment.   
“Survival training? Why?” Naruto asked.   
“Why is that our first mission?” Sakura asked. “Didn’t we receive enough training in the academy?”   
“This isn’t normal training. I’m going to be your opponent,” Kakashi said.  
“Than what kind of training is it?” Naruto asked.   
Kakashi chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” Sakura asked with apprehension.   
“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that you guys are going to so shocked when I tell you this,” Kakashi said between chuckles.  
“Shocked? Why?” Naruto asked.  
“Of all the graduates this year, only nine will become shinobi,” Kakashi explained. “The rest will be sent back to the academy. That means that this mission has a 66% chance of failure.”  
The gennin fell silent.   
“See? You guys are shocked!”  
“WHAT! WHY? WE WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF FINAL EXAM?”  
The other two genin winced and plugged their ears against Naruto’s enraged yelling.  
“Oh, that? That was just to see which of the potential shinobi had were worth the chance to become genin,” Kakashi said. “No point in wasting time on those who don’t even deserve it. Anyway, tomorrow you will have to show your skills on the training ground. Bring all of your shinobi tools with you. Oh, and skip breakfast. You might throw up otherwise.”  
“Throw up? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sakura groaned. “Is it really that tough?”  
“We’ll meet at the third training ground at 5:00 am. Don’t be late,” Kakashi said. There was a puff of smoke and he was gone.   
Sakura stood and grumbled to herself as she left without a word to her two new teammates. Sasuke watched her go with a raised eyebrow.  
“See you tomorrow!” Naruto called after her, but she didn’t respond.   
“Glad to see she’s warming up to us,” Sasuke said dryly.   
“Well, it would help if you’d stop being such an asshole to her,” Naruto said. “Can’t you try to be a little friendlier?”  
Sasuke huffed and leaned back to look up at the sky.   
“I think I know what they’re doing,” Sasuke said.  
“Huh?”  
“The reason they didn’t tell us about this last test. They want to give us a taste of what it’s like to be a gennin- what it feels like to finally become a shinobi- before threatening to take it away from us. They want to put that fear before us to see who breaks under the pressure,” Sasuke said.  
“Good thing is isn’t going to work then!” Naruto said confidently. “We’ve worked too far and gone through too much to get here; we can’t fail now!”  
Sasuke smirked.  
“Of course. I expect nothing less,” Sasuke said. “Still, we should prepare ourselves. Despite the way he acts, Kakashi is still a Jounin. He’s on an entirely different level then Mizuki.”  
“I can handle him,” Naruto said stubbornly.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Sasuke said. “Father wants me home for dinner tonight.”  
“Awwww,” Naruto whined.  
“Yeah, well, it’s better than ramen again,” Sasuke said.  
“Literally nothing is better than ramen, dattebayo!”  
“Keep telling yourself that,” Sasuke said as he stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow. He said five so… * o’clock should be about right. ”  
“You better not hold me back, teme!”   
“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing, nothing at all… usuratonkachi.”

xxx

“Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama,” the man bowed respectfully.  
“It’s no problem, really. If you have any more trouble, just let me know,” the Hokage said. “I hope it works out.”  
The man bowed again before leaving. Kakashi stepped into the Hokage’s office before the door closed. The Hokage released a heavy sigh and slouched in his chair.  
“Busy day?” Kakashi asked.   
“You don’t even want to know,” the Hokage responded wearily. “I was hoping to make it home for dinner today, but I don’t see how that’s going to happen.”  
“Another one of those those, huh,” Kakashi said. Kakashi crossed the room and placed a cup of steaming ramen noodles on the desk with a set of chopsticks. Minato smiled up at him gratefully as he took the cup.  
“That assistant of yours is probably starving you again, I assume,” Kakashi said.  
“He does his best. He’s been running errands across the village for me all day,” the Hokage said. “Itadakimasu!”   
Kakashi watched his sensei with a raised eyebrow as he slurped his ramen up with a speed that would make the younger Namikaze jealous.   
“How did it go?” the Hokage asked.   
“It was… interesting,” Kakashi said carefully. “That boy of yours will be quite a handful, if he makes it through the final test.”  
“He always has been,” the Hokage agreed. “But I’m sure you can handle him.”  
“Putting him with Sasuke is a risk though. The two of them get into enough trouble as is. However, their teamwork is almost as good as the InoShikaChou trio,” Kakashi said. “It will definitely give them an advantage as a team.”  
“I’m glad someone agrees with me on that,” the Hokage said. “I got a lot of resistance when I requested them to be put together, you know.”  
“The girl, however, worries me,” Kakashi said. “She doesn’t appear to have any interest in being a shinobi at all, plus the three don’t seem to get along, her and Sasuke in particular.”  
“I suspected as much. But I think she has potential. She reminds me a bit of a certain someone…” the Hokage said.   
“This is a very troublesome team you’ve put me with, Minato-sensei,” Kakashi said. Though his tone was light, there a hint of an accusation in it. “Part of me kind of hopes they fail so I don’t have to stuck with them.”  
“I know it is, but that’s why I chose you when I put the request in for this team. There’s no one else I would rather trust with this,” the Hokage said.   
“You’re faith in me is flattering,” Kakashi said dryly.   
The Hokage chuckled.   
“I don’t just mean with Naruto’s well being. I know I can trust you not to be biased just because he’s my son. Many others would be either too hard or too soft on him. Sasuke as well. You will make the right choice in deciding whether or not their ready. I have faith in that,” Yondaime said seriously. “I know my son is in good hands.”  
Kakashi was silent. He genuinely had no idea what to say.   
There was a knock on the door. Yondaime sighed.   
“That would be Danzo again,” the Hokage mumbled. “He’s been going on about the Uchiha again.”  
“I imagine he’s not at all happy with Naruto and Sasuke’s placement,” Kakashi said softly.  
The Hokage gave him a wry smile.  
“You’d best be off,” the Hokage said.   
Kakashi nodded.   
“Good luck.”  
“All the luck in the world couldn’t help me.”


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

8 o’clock.   
It was 8 o’clock before Naruto and Sasuke decided to show up. Sakura glared at them with such a fury that it made the boys freeze in terror. None of the pranks they had pulled on the pink-haired girl had ever earned them such a glare.   
“You knew, didn’t you?” she all but screamed at them.   
“Knew… what?” Naruto replied cautiously.  
“You knew Kakashi-sensei would be this late! That’s why two are just getting here!”   
“Uhhh… yeah?”   
“AND YOU DIDN’T WARN ME!”   
It was a statement, not a question, so neither boy opted to reply.   
“I have been up since four o’clock this morning while you two were snoozing away!”  
“To be fair, you did kind of leave before we did so we didn’t get a chance to warn you?” Naruto offered weakly.   
Sakura quickly shut him up with a glare. Without another word, she walked over to the tree she had sat her bag next to and sat down.  
“I really hope Kakashi-sensei gets here soon, dattebayo,” Naruto mumbled.

xxx

“Good mornin-”  
“YOU’RE LATE!”  
Naruto and Sakura cut the Jounin off. Sasuke winced at the sound.   
“What are you complaining about? You’ve only been waiting for an hour!” Sakura turned on Naruto.  
“Eh? But-”  
“Now, now, let’s not lose our heads,” Kakashi fished an alarm clock out of his bag and placed in on a tree stump before turning it on.   
“This clock is set for noon, and here,” Kakashi held out his hand to show them two belle hanging from strings, “-are two bells. Your task is to take these bells from me before time is up. Anyone without a bell by noon will get no lunch and I will tie up to one of these logs and eat in front of you.”  
“That’s why you told us not to eat breakfast,” Sasuke grumbled. “Damn sadist.”  
“But there’s only two bells,” Sakura pointed out.   
“That’s right. One of you will definitely end up tied to one of those stumps. Not only that, but the person who doesn’t get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Use any tools at your disposal, weapon or otherwise. You will lose if you don’t come at me with the intent to kill.”  
“Hey, isn’t that dangerous?” Sakura asked. “What if you get hurt?”  
“I wouldn’t worry about him,” Naruto said.  
“It’s us you should be worried about,” Sasuke said.   
“You two are right,” Kakashi said. “If you don’t take me seriously, I’m not responsible for what may happen to you- Hokage’s son or not. Now…”  
The genin tensed.   
“... let’s get going, shall we? Begin!”

xxx

“The most important thing for a shinobi is the ability to completely hide one’s presence.”  
They’ve hidden themselves pretty well, Kakashi had to admit. There was no apparent trace of where the genin had gone of to. Not that it would be too much of a challenge for the jounin to find them, but he wasn’t going to go all out on them. It wouldn’t be fair to not even give them a chance, right?

xxx

“Stay down you idiot!”  
“But-!”  
“Don’t even think about it!”  
Sasuke held Naruto back with an arm around his neck. Naruto struggled against him best he could without giving away their position in the tree.   
“Challenging a jounin head on in by far the worst idea you have ever had!” Sasuke hissed at him.  
“Even worse then-”  
“Yes, even worse than the one you had in Suna!”   
“Then what do we do?” Naruto asked.  
Sasuke peered over at where the Jounin had yet to move.   
“He’s not even doing anything, dattebayo,” Naruto whispered.  
“He’s waiting us out. Probably seeing who makes the first move…”  
“Which we should be making…” Naruto said with a suggestive tone.  
“Quiet,” Sasuke warned. He watched the Jounin closely for a few moments before smirking.  
“Where’s Sakura?” Sasuke asked.  
“Huh?”

xxx

What is he doing? He’s just standing there!  
Sakura watched Kakashi as he leisurely looked around the clearing. Sakura felt like every hair on her body was standing on end. Why wouldn’t somebody just make a move already? Something, anything!  
Kakashi sighed and reached into his pouch. Sakura tensed. Was he going to attack? Which weapon would he choose? A shuriken? A kunai? She held her breath as he drew his… book?   
Sakura stared in disbelief. A book? What kind of book? Maybe it was like a scroll or something? Kakashi flipped open the book and began to read. Sakura squinted as she tried to read the title. Icha Icha Paradise? Was this some kind of joke? He wasn’t taking them seriously at all. Than again, why would he? They were all just a bunch of kids who weren’t even real shinobi yet.  
There was a flash of silver right beside her head. The kunai barely missed her head and even took a few strands of hair with it. She tried to stop herself from making a sound as she jumped back but couldn’t help the small cry that escaped her mouth. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. She looked back out to the clearing and to her horror, her eyes met Kakashi’s.   
“Dammit!” she cursed as she bolted from her hiding spot. What the hell was that? Where did that kunai come from. Sakura growled quietly to herself when it hit her. Sasuke and Naruto! They must have done it on purpose to draw Kakashi’s attention away from them so they could find an opening! She was s o going to make them pay for this! When she’s done with them, they’ll wish they were never born!

xxx

“She is so going to make us pay for that,” Naruto grumbled.   
“Whatever. It worked didn’t it? He’s going after her. We just have to follow and wait for an opening to-”  
“Hey look!”  
“Hey!” Sasuke reached for Naruto as he leapt from their hiding spot but Naruto was too quick. Sasuke rolled his eyes before chasing his friend across the clearing.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke snapped at him.  
“A bell!” Naruto called back.  
“What?”   
Sure enough, there was a bell beneath a tree on the other side of the clearing. Sasuke frowned. Something wasn’t right.  
“The idiot must have dropped it, dattebayo!” Naruto snickered as he bent to pick it up.   
“Wait, don’t-”  
“AHHHHHHHHH!”  
Sasuke winced as Naruto was flipped upside down in the air. His friend flailed pointlessly as he swung by the rope tied around his feet. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, DATTEBAYO!”  
“It was a trap, usuratonkachi!” Sasuke snapped. “Seriously! What kind of shinobi gets caught by such an obvious trap!”   
“JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, DATTEBAYO!”  
“I don’t know… I may just let you hang there and think about your mistakes while I go take both of the bells for myself…” Sasuke pondered.  
“DON’T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT, TEME! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME YOU-”  
“Jeez, I was just messing around with you,” Sasuke said. “No need to…”  
Sasuke tensed. Someone was watching them. He frowned. looks like his plan didn’t work out the way he hoped it would.   
“Yeah, well, it’s not funny,” Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled. “So not cool, teme!”  
“Indeed,” Kakashi said. “Seling out a teammate so that you can gain the advantage is not very ‘cool’ either.”  
Sasuke spun around to face Kakashi who now stood in the center of the clearing with his book in hand. His tone was light, but the look in his eye was anything but. There was something cold in the way he stared at Sasuke that sent shivers up his spine.   
“When did he get there?” Naruto asked.  
“He’s a jounin… I should have known something like that wouldn’t work,” Sasuke said. He cursed himself mentally for underestimating him.   
“Of course,” Kakashi said. “A shinobi must never underestimate his opponent. One misjudgement can lead to the death of an entire team.”  
“I won’t make the same mistake twice,” Sasuke assured him.   
“What are you going to do next, Sasuke- kun?”  
“Oi! Get me down, Sasuke!”  
Sasuke didn't reply. He refused to take his eyes off of Kakashi for even an instant. He considered his options. Getting Naruto down would be an advantage. Two was better than one, even if one worked best as a distraction.  
“Don’t ignore me, teme!”  
But could he afford to take his attention off Kakashi that long? He could try using a shuriken, but even the second needed to aim for the rope without hitting Naruto could leave himself to open for an attack. Defeat was not an option. He had two choices: try to distract the jounin long enough to get Naruto down and risk that opening, or attack Kakashi head on and hope Naruto figures it out himself.   
“TEME!”  
Option one it is.   
Sasuke made the first move. He moved for his shuriken in his pouch and launched his attack quick enough to catch most off guard. As he predicted though, Kakashi easily evaded the attack. However, Sasuke did notice the book disappear back into his pouch. The attack served it’s purpose though and gave him enough time to prepare his next attack. Kakashi’s eye widened in surprise as he watched Sasuke form the seals.  
That can’t be… a genin shouldn’t have enough chakra to perform that jutsu!  
Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!  
Naruto had to shield his eyes from the fireball that emerged. The heat was intense even from where he was. Before the fire even had a chance to dissipate, Sasuke turned and ran for Naruto.   
“What are you still doing up there, usuratonkachi?” Sasuke asked.  
“Just get me down already, ‘ttebayo!”  
“On it-WOAH!”  
A second rope snapped around Sasuke’s foot and flipped him upside down and into the air. The back of Sasuke’s head slammed into the ground along the way. Sasuke groaned as stars flooded his vision.   
“Did you really think I would let you guys get away so easily,” Kakashi said as he leisurely walked towards them. He wasn’t even looking at them but rather at the book that was once again in his hands. “A shinobi must learn to look under what is underneath. You have to look for the trap hidden under another trap. This is a very common shinobi tactic.”  
Sasuke glared at Kakashi balefully.   
“Now, now, this is an important lesson! If this were a real mission, both of you would be dead already,” Kakashi scolded with a light tone. “Although, you wouldn’t be the first genin’s to die during these last tests. On accident of course… mostly.”  
“Oi, was Kakashi always this scary?” Naruto whispered the question to his friend nervously. Sasuke didn’t respond.  
“Well, I’ll go see what Sakura is up to,” Kakashi sighed. “This is such a waste of time.”  
With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto groaned.   
“We’re never going to pass this test, dattebayo!”  
“Okay but seriously,” Sasuke interrupted Naruto’s whining. “What are you still doing up here?”  
“Huh?”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. He reached into his pouch and retrieved a kunai. He he took a breath before reaching up to cut the rope around his foot. He effortlessly righted himself as he fell and landed safely.   
“Ohhhh…. Sorry,” Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke threw the kunai at the rope still tied to Naruto’s feet and Naruto crashed into the ground.   
“We don’t have long until noon. We need to make a plan-”  
“Hey, look, bento boxes!” Naruto exclaimed.  
“No.”  
“But-”  
“I am not going to risk getting our asses sent back to the academy because you decided to cheat,” Sasuke said firmly.   
“But- OW!”  
“Now shut up and listen,” Sasuke smirked. “I’ve got an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Style: Fireball Technique


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for now. I will be on hiatus until I get the next storyline ready. It may take a while though. I just got a second job and I’m getting ready to move in less than 2 months so I’m going to be pretty busy, I will work on this whenever I have time.   
> And I’m sticking with the manga’s description of the memorial stone. I am using the manga as a reference point, so you will see discrepancies between this and the anime due to the fact that I stopped watching it not long after the arc with Hidan and Kukuzu.

“That’s one down,” Kakashi said. Sakura lay unconscious at his feet. Her eyes were open, but half-lidded and hazy. He had to admit that it had been a bit too easy. The girl didn’t even seem to be trying. Kakashi turned to the next page of his book. Well, it would only be a matter of time before the other two showed up. He didn’t believe for one second that Sasuke didn’t see that second trap. The boy purposely triggered it to mislead Kakashi. Not that it take much for anyone to get out of a simple trap like that. So unless Naruto convinces Sasuke to steal the lunches than they would show up right about…  
*crack*  
...now.  
“Usuratonkachi!”  
“Shut it, teme!”

Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Over twenty bushins appeared around him in a puff a chakra. The real Naruto jumped out from the bushes with Sasuke behind him.   
“I swear, one of these days you are going to get us killed,” Sasuke snapped.   
“That a lot of bushins for a genin. But I’m not like Mizuki. It will take more than a few bushin to beat me,” Kakashi said.  
Kakashi didn’t miss Sasuke smirk.   
“We’ll see about that!”   
Naruto and his bushins charged. Kakashi dodged them easily without even having to put down his book. It was Sasuke that almost got him. He barely dodged the first kick to his face. The moment his foot touched the ground he kicked again, barely missing his abdomen. The distraction was enough for one of Naruto’s bushin land a hit on his arm. It was shallow, but it was enough to force Kakashi to drop his book.  
It was time to take it up a notch.  
Kakashi snatched his book back midair and slipped it back into his pouch. He dodged the next couple of strikes from the clones before barely managing to block the next hit from Sasuke. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and used Sasuke’s momentum to flip him over and send him tumbling to the ground. Sasuke reached for the bells as he fell, but Kakashi twisted away just enough for them to slip from his grasp. Kakashi was too focused on Sasuke to notice the bushin that was swinging at his face until it was too late. His fist hit his jaw at full force.  
“You’re getting better,” Kakashi said. “But I think it’s time I switched to the offensive.”  
Naruto didn’t even notice the first punch until the bushin disappeared in a puff of chakra. He barely had a chance to even register it before the next disappeared. Two bushin attacked from behind. Kakashi easily dodged them and took them out of the equation. It took him less than thirty seconds total to take out the rest of the bushin, leaving only himself, Naruto and Sasuke.   
Kakashi stared at Naruto in confusion. Was he… grinning?  
“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Kakashi said.   
There was a jingling sound from behind him.   
He turned to see a second Sasuke standing leaning against a tree. The first Sasuke puffed out of existence. In the second Sasuke’s hands dangled two bells. Kakashi checked his side and sure enough, his two were missing. Kakashi straightened and began to clap.   
“When did you switch? I know that wasn’t always a bushin.”  
“Naruto had one waiting in the bushes that was already transformed,” Sasuke said. “So when you knocked me down, I used the chance to switch and wait for an opening.”  
“Not bad,” Kakashi said.   
“We won! We won, we won, we won, we won!” Naruto chanted.  
Sasuke didn’t share Naruto’s excitement. That cold look was back in Kakashi’s eye. He had a feeling this wasn’t over.

xxx

Sakura groaned.   
She didn’t open her eyes right away. The visions still played in the back of her mind. Distantly, she was aware of someone happily humming near by. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted against the sun light. She tried to raise her hand to block it, but found she couldn’t. She opened her eyes to find herself restrained.  
“Aren’t you awake yet?” Sasuke asked irritably.   
“Right now, I really wish I wasn’t,” Sakura said. She was tied to one of the three logs in the training ground. Naruto was sitting closest to her in front of the middle log while Sasuke was next to him. Naruto was the one humming. Kakashi was standing a few feet before them, in front of what looked like a gravestone. What was that doing here?  
“Looks like you’re awake,” Kakashi said. “Good. You will be disappointed to know that the boys have managed to obtain both bells, leaving you the only one without.”   
Naruto displayed his bell with pride.   
“However, there will be no need for any of you to go back to the academy,” Kakashi said.   
Sasuke frowned a bit. Sakura looked up at him in confusion. She passed? But all she did was pass out!  
“All three of you should just quit on ever becoming shinobi,” Kakashi said.  
Naruto dropped his bell.   
“Why?” Sasuke demanded. “We got the bells!”  
“True, but you missed the entire point of this exercise,” Kakashi said.  
“And what would that be?” Sasuke asked venomously.   
“Teamwork,” Kakashi said.  
“Teamwork?” Sakura echoed. “But there are only two bells.”  
“That’s right. It is purposely designed to pit you against each other and see who can put their own interests aside to work together.”  
“But Sasuke and I worked together to get the bells, dattebayo!” Naruto pointed out.  
“And you also abandoned your teammate- you even used her as a decoy!” Kakashi’s voice grew louder as he spoke. “And you- do you even want to be a shinobi?”  
Sakura flinched at his words.   
“Do you know why you are put into teams? Teamwork is one of the most important tools for a shinobi. Your team can be the difference between life and death,” Kakashi said firmly. Kakashi turned to face the gravestone. “Look at the names on this stone. Every shinobi who is named on this stone has been recognized as heroes by the village.”  
“Isn’t that…?” Sakura began.  
“The Memorial Stone,” Naruto said. His voice was distant and barely audible.   
“That’s right,” Kakashi said. “The heroes whose names are n this stone are those who gave their lives to protect the village and those they loved. My best friend’s name is also here.”  
They fell silent. Sakura glanced over to Naruto, but he had his head bowed. At that moment, the happy-go-lucky guy she was used to was nowhere to be seen. She was going to say something, but Kakashi began to speak again.  
“I’m going to give you guys one last chance after lunch. But it will be even harder this time around, so be prepared. You boys can eat, but don’t give any to Sakura. She was the only one who didn’t get a bell after all,” Kakashi said. “Anyone who dares to give her anything will fail immediately. I am the law here, you got that?”  
With that, Kakashi left.

xxx

The three not-quite-genin were silent. Naruto had only taken a couple bites of his food while Sasuke seemed to be just contemplating it solemnly. Sasuke looked from his food up to the girl tied to the log. He sighed heavily before holding his lunch up in offering to the girl.   
“What are you doing?” Sakura asked incredulously.   
“You’ll be of no use to us if you’re half-dead on your feet because you haven’t eaten all day,” Sasuke said. “You’re already pretty much useless anyway, so there’s no need to make things worse.”  
“Thanks a lot,” Sakura said sarcastically.   
“Take some of mine too!” Naruto said excitedly. “It’s not like Sasuke’s eaten anything today either!”  
“You idiots! What if Kakashi-sensei’s still around?” Sakura hissed.   
“He’s not. I don’t sense his presence anywhere,” Sasuke said irritably. “Just hurry up!”  
“It’s not like I reach it!” Sakura pointed out. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He set his lunch down and began to untie the rope.  
“Oi! Teme! You’re going to get us in trouble!” Naruto warned him.  
“I’ll tie her back up!”  
The rope fell to the ground and Sakura was free. She sat down and rubbed her arms where the rope was.   
“Just hurry up and eat or we really will get busted,” Sasuke said as he picked up the lunch again and handed it to her. Sakura hesitated but took the offered lunch. She looked down at it for a moment.  
“... thank you…”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m not saying it again!” Sakura said stubbornly before taking a bite.   
“Anyways, we should probably make a plan of some sort-”  
“YOU THREE!”  
Kakashi’s voice rang throughout the training ground causing both Sakura and Naruto to drop their food. Sasuke jumped to the defensive, but was greeted only by what appeared to be Kakashi’s smiling face (not that he could really tell through the mask).  
“Pass!”  
They fell silent.   
“Pass?” Sakura finally spoke up. “But why?”  
“You know, most of the kids they stick with me will do whatever I say, even at the cost of someone else. They were all morons,” Kakashi said. “Although it is true that shinobi who disobeys his orders or breaks the rules and code of the shinobi is considered trash, but those who betray his comrades are worse that trash. Remember that!”  
Was he always this cool? Naruto wondered.   
“That ends the training! Tomorrow you will begin your official duties as shinobi! Be ready!”   
“Yay! Let’s celebrate at Ichiraku!”  
“Please no…”


	6. Chapter 6

The Yondaime slipped into his seat with a sigh. It had been a quiet morning so far, but he knew it wouldn’t last long. He picked up a manila folder on top of the pile on his desk and flipped it open. He smiled softly. It was Team 7’s first mission. It wouldn’t be too hard. A simple courier mission across the village. He wondered if Naruto woke up on time. 

His smile fell as his heart clenched with a familiar pain. What kind of a father was he? He rarely got to see his son and when he did, it was usually because he had gotten himself into some kind of trouble. He had come close to stepping down more times than he could count. His son needed him. The problem was, his village needed him just as much. 

The first time he considered stepping down was right after Naruto was born. He had spent most of that time at home with his son and refused to let the boy out of his sights. In that time, he came to realize that if he stepped down his village would be destroyed. It’s destroyer would not be from an outside source, but rather by the man who would be Godaime.

Minato’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Come in.”

Speak of the Devil.

The man walked into his office supported by his cane. He had black, shaggy hair, an x shaped scar on his chin and a bandage over his right eye. He wore a white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. His appearance might make one believe him to be a frail old man, but there was an undeniable air around him that would put anyone on edge.

“Danzo! I was not expecting you today,” Minato said, carefully hiding the irritation that always came up whenever the man’s name was so much as mentioned. 

“I came to continue our conversation from the other day,” Danzo said.

Minato gave an exasperated sigh. 

“I thought I made myself clear,” Minato said.

“You may be willing to turn a blind eye, but I will not. Not when it comes to the safety of the village,” Danzo said sternly. 

“And how is a civil war going to help the village?” Minato asked. 

“The Uchiha are dangerous,” Danzo said. “Especially after the Kyuubi-”

“The Uchiha had nothing to do with that,” Minato interrupted. 

“But the perpetrator was an Uchiha. How can you know for sure that the rest of the clan wasn’t apart of it.”

“This is ridiculous,” Minato said.

“I understand that you have a soft spot, specifically in regards to the boy you allow your son to associate with,” Danzo said. “But if you really care about the safety of your boy, I would suggest you keep your distance.”

“I am done listening to this,” The Yondaime said as he stood to his full height. “The Uchiha have been nothing but loyal to Konoha and do not deserve any of this. You are dismissed.”

Danzo glared at the Yondaime before turning to leave. Both were surprised by the third presence in the room. He stood in the doorway dressed in a long black coat and an ANBU mask on hiding his face. Danzo narrowed his eye at him before leaving, brushing past him as he passed. Minato fell back into his chair shook his head.

“He’s still determined, isn’t he?” the ANBU shinobi asked. 

“Ridiculously,” Minato said. “I do apologize for that.”

“There is no need,” the masked shinobi replied.

“Well, moving on. What brings you here?”

“I come with a message,” the shinobi said. “The serpent has proven elusive, but more victims have been uncovered. It will take much longer to track him down.”

Minato nodded. 

“But why did you return?” Minato asked. “You could have sent this message via carrier.”

The shinobi paused. 

“There was something I needed check on,” the shinobi said. “I will be heading out to meet with my team immediately.”

“Very well. You come back home safe. All of you, you hear me?” Minato said firmly. There was a softness to his voice but there was no mistaking the command in it. 

“Of course, Hokage-sama,” the shinobi bowed before he left. 

 

Xxx

 

“EHHHHH?”

Naruto’s disappointment made the Hokage wince. It was just as he had expected, of course but there was no way around it. Not that the Hokage was inclined to give his son a more dangerous mission anyhow. 

“No way! Give us another mission!” Naruto demanded.

“Shut up, will you?” Sakura snapped at him. “All Genin start with an easy mission like this.”

“But-”

“She’s right, as much as I hate to agree with her on anything,” Sasuke sighed. “Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can move on to a different mission.”

Naruto groaned.

“And the sooner we can go to Ichiraku’s,” Sasuke added.

Naruto perked up at that.

Kakashi gave Minato a look that asked,  _ did you  _ have _ to stick me with these brats? _

Minato gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Your client is waiting for you at he-”

“Yondaime Hokage, I challenge you!” 

The yell sent most of team 7 into defensive mode. Naruto just rolled his eyes. Sakura didn’t have time to really see who the assailant was before said assailant tripped on his own scarf and fell face first onto the floor. The Yondaime sighed.

“Not this again,” Naruto mumbled.

The boy groaned and brought a hand to his sore as he half stumbled back to his feet. The boy was wearing a gray helmet with a hole at the top that allowed his brown hair to stick our, white shorts, and a yellow shirt with the Konoha mark on the front. He had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck that was obviously far too long for him and Sakura suspected that wasn’t the first time the boy had tripped on it. With his teeth gritted in pain, she could see his chipped tooth. Sakura stared at the by in surprise and confusion. Who was this kid who appeared to have been planning to attack the Hokage (based on the shuriken on the floor that he obviously dropped) and why did he seem familiar?

“Not you again. Don’t you ever get tired of this?” Naruto asked.

“Shut up!” the boy snapped. The boy looked over to the Hokage who was still seated at his desk. “Fight me!”

“Young Master!”

A man closer to Kakashi’s age ran into the room. He was wearing the shinobi uniform minus the flak jacket, sunglasses, and his hitai-ate like a bandana. Naruto grimaced when he saw him. The man stiffened when he saw Naruto. Even with his sunglasses, Sakura could see the cold expression on his face. 

“I apologize for the intrusion. Come now, Young Master, it’s time for your lesson,” the man said. 

“Run along, chibi-chan,” Naruto said.

“Don’t call me that!” the boy snapped.

“Now’s not the time to be picking fights, Naruto-dono,” the honorific sounded forced.

“I’m not the one picking fights, Ebisu- _ sensei, _ ” unlike the man, Naruto didn’t even attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice. 

“I believe that’s enough,” Minato said sternly. He turned his too bright smile to the boy. “Why don’t you go on to your lesson. You have already begun to improve. I’m sure with a bit more practice, you might be able to beat me eventually.”

The boy huffed in mock annoyance, but Sakura could see the smile he was fighting. The boy turned and walked out of the room. The man, Ebisu, gave Naruto one last glare.

“Take care, Naruto- _ dono.” _

Naruto flipped him off. 

There was a thump followed by a pained shout outside. Ebisu jumped and ran out of the room to respond with a cry of “Young Master!”

“Who… was that?” Sakura asked. 

“Sarutobi Konohamaru,” Kakashi said, sounding tired. 

“Sarutobi… that’s the Sandaime Hokage’s grandson?” Sakura asked, astonished. 

“He’s a little brat is what he is,” Naruto grumbled. 

“You mean like you?” Kakashi asked. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Konohamaru’s always pulling stunts like that,” Sasuke said. “It’s best to just ignore him.”

“Anyways,” Kakashi said before anyone else could say anything else. “We have more important things to be worrying about. Where did you say our client was waiting?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Young Master!”

It had been four hours since the incident in the Hokage’s Office, and he was still unable to find the boy. Not that he was giving it his all, mind you. It wasn’t that he didn’t care; he just figured if his young student was going to play hide and seek, he might as well use towards training. Every time the young master tried to hide from him, he would make it a little harder for him. It was working quite well if Ebisu said so himself. Konohamaru was a lot easier to train than his last student.

Ebisu frowned. Naruto was without a doubt a lost cause. His inability to understand even some of the most basic concepts of ninjutsu drove Ebisu mad. Besides, he may have been the Hokage’s son but he was still a jinchuuriki. A monster. It was too dangerous to have him roaming free around the village, let alone to teach him ninjutsu. Not that Yondaime was willing to admit it. 

But now wasn’t the time to be worrying about that. If he didn’t focus he was going to lose track of… wait… 

“YOUNG MASTER!”

 

Xxx

 

Konohamaru watched his sensei as he stood in the middle of the street, muttering to himself. Konohamaru was hiding in an alleyway not too far away. He smirked. Now was his chance to slip away while Ebisu was wrapped up in his own thoughts. He turned and ran down the alley. The other side came out right next to Ichiraku ramen, where he heard a familiar voice. 

“Be safe going home, Naruto! I better not hear anything about you getting into any more trouble, or I might have to cut you off ramen for a couple of days!” 

“I can’t help it if trouble keeps finding me, dattebayo!” Naruto called back. “Besides, you wouldn’t do that. I’m your biggest customer!”

Konohamaru grinned mischievously as he watched Naruto leave the stand. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. It was a rare occurrence making now the perfect chance to make Naruto regret looking down on him. He had to work quickly though. He may be alone now, but it was impossible to tell how long that would last. Konohamaru waited for him to turn down another street before quickly following after. He pressed himself against the wall and peered around the corner.

The street Naruto turned down was empty. It wasn’t unusual, given the time of day. Konohamaru was actually surprised to note how dark it was getting. Most everyone was closed  for the night, except for a few bars. There was one at the end of the street and even from where he was, Konohamaru could hear the loud hollering of the drunks within. 

Naruto didn’t get that far though. He turned down an alley halfway down the street. Konohamaru frowned in confusion. Why that alley? Konohamaru knew that alleyway; it was a dead end. He knew that because Ebisu had cornered him down there before. Konohamaru took off towards the alley, slowing when he approached the alley. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he couldn’t afford to lose Naruto before then. He peeked into the alley expecting to see a confused Naruto, but it was empty. 

He jumped into the alley and looked around in confusion. There was literally nothing in the alley but dust. Where the hell did he go? Did he climb the wall or-

“What the hell are you up to?” 

Konohamaru absolutely did not squeal as he leapt a foot in the air and spun around. Naruto stood there with hs hands on his hips and his eyes full of irritation.

“Uhh… n-nothing. I uh… thought i forgot something here!” Konohamaru stammered out. 

Naruto eyes him suspiciously. 

“H-honest!”

“Uh-huh. I think I saw the closet pervert looking for you,” Naruto said.

“The clos… who?”

“Your shitty sensei,” Naruto said. 

“Where?” Konohamaru asked. “Is he here?”

“No. It was like an hour ago,” Naruto said.

Konohamaru sighed. 

“What are you kids doing in there?”  

The two boys looked over to the entrance of the alley to see a man. He was tall and thin, almost too thin, with long dark hair that hid most of his face. He was wearing dark clothing that covered almost all of his skin. Konohamaru laughed nervously. 

“It’s nothing, onii-san. We were just playing tag!” Konohamaru said. “But we’ll be going home now.” 

Konohamaru started to walk forward, but Naruto grabbed his arm hard enough to make him flinch. Konohamaru was going to snap at him, but stopped when he saw the look on Naruto’s face. He was on alert and focused on the man with suspicious eyes.

“How did you get in?” Naruto demanded.

The man chuckled.

“That isn’t how you should greet an old friend, Naruto-chan.”

Konohamaru didn’t even have time to register what he had said before Naruto was dragging him away. Naruto ran towards the back wall, but was blocked by a another person. He was large, bigger than anyone Konohamaru had ever met. He was like a large wall of muscle dressed in black like the other man and wearing a blue noh mask. Behind them, the man tucked the hair that had been hanging in his face behind his ear, revealing his red mask. 

“You won’t be getting away this time, Naruto-chan. And this time you don’t have your young friend to protect you,” the first man said the last sentence in a singsong voice. 

“Don’t need them,” Naruto said as he formed a seal with his hands.

 

**_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_ **

 

The chakra hadn’t even cleared before a bushin was swinging at the big guy’s face. The man swatted the bushin like a bug and it disappeared in a puff, but it was enough for three more bushin to launch their own attacks in the seconds he was distracted. At the other end of the alley, three more bushin blocked the smaller man’s path. 

“You really have grown! When did you learn this?” the man asked gleefully as he clapped his hands like a little boy. Konohamaru didn’t like him. 

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru around the waist and leapt up to the roof. Ignoring Konohamaru’s protests, he threw the younger boy over his shoulder and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, trying to put as much distance between them and the strange people in the alley. Konohamaru looked up to see said people chasing after them.

“Uhhh Naruto? I think they beat your bushin…” Konohamaru said.

“Dammit. Where are they?” Naruto grumbled. “The one time I actually want them around and they’re nowhere to be found, dattebayo!”

“Who-?”

Naruto stopped so suddenly, he ended up skidding across the roof. His grip on Konohamaru tightened and the younger boy could feel how tense Naruto was. 

“Oi! What’s-”

“Your ANBU guards are taking a little bit of a nap,” a soft male voice said. “Now, if you would be so kind as to come with us, it would be much appreciated.”

Konohamaru screamed out in pain as he felt something pierce his leg and he was yanked away from the blonde. He was caught by somebody who held him by the nape of his shirt. Konohamaru looked first at the harpoon-like object in his leg than up at the man who had him. He was smaller than the man in the red mask by a couple of inches and had long gray hair. He was wearing the same black clothes as the other two, but with a yellow mask. 

“I don’t really like hurting children, but I will if I must. I really hope you’ll come with us. It would break my heart to have to take such a young life.”

Naruto hung his head. The other two had caught up and the larger man reached out hit the back of Naruto’s head loud enough to make Konohamaru flinch. Naruto crumbled but was caught before he could hit the ground. The man slung Naruto over his shoulder. The red masked man lifted Naruto’s face up by the chin gently. Only now did Konohamaru notice the insanely long, black nails he had.

“Did you have to be so rough? I could have handled it,” the man scolded. He sounded almost like a scolding mother. “He’s gotten so big! It feels like just yesterday when I met him. He was barely learning how to walk…”

“Reminisce later. We’ve got to go before anyone sees us.”

Red mask pouted but released Naruto’s face. He walked over to Konohamaru, humming the entire way. When he was close enough, he lashed out with a clawed hand and Konohamaru felt a prick on his neck before he was plunged into darkness.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Hi. I’m here. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’m sorry…
> 
> And I hate to do it again, but I’m going to start working on the next part as soon as possible, but i want to get it completely written before I post it. Again I am so sorry for the unplanned long hiatus. I hope the slightly longer than usual chapter helps make up for it!

 

“I want that one!”

Hitomi jumped up and down as she pointed at the sweet candy the stall keeper was selling. Sasuke grimaced as the sweet smell of the stall penetrated his senses. His hands were full with the groceries his mother had asked him to pick up on the way home. He hadn’t intended on taking his sister along, but she was on her way home after playing with her friends and when they ran into each other. 

“No way. Mom would kill me if I got you something like that before dinner,” Sasuke said firmly.

“Pleeeaase!” Hitomi begged as she batted her eyelashes at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently swatted her on the back of the head.

“That isn’t going to work on me. I’m not-”

“Hey! It’s Naru-chan!” Hitomi exclaimed. 

Sasuke looked up to where his sister was pointing. His heart nearly stopped. There were three people up on the roof but what caught his eye was the sight of his best friend draped over the largest man’s shoulder. He was clearly unconscious. Sasuke dropped the groceries and bolted to save his friend, but before he could reach the roof, they were gone. Sasuke looked around desperately, but there was no sign of them.

“They went that way.”

Sasuke looked down to his sister who had followed him without him noticing. She was pointing towards the direction of the village wall. Her eyes were bright red with her sharingan. 

“They’re using some jutsu that makes them invisible,” Hitomi explained. “But I can see through it.”

“Thanks. I’ll go after them. You find help,” Sasuke said.

“How are you going to follow them if you can’t even see them?” 

Sasuke grimaced. He met Hitomi’s bright red eyes and felt a feeling that had become all too familiar since the first time she had shown him her new ability: disappointment. Not in her, but in himself. No doubt the same disappointment that his father must feel every time he looked as his second-born. Sasuke cursed himself. Now wasn’t the time for self-pity. His best friend needed him.

“You won’t be able to keep up. I’ll carry you,” Sasuke said finally.

Hitomi grinned.

“Yay! We’re going on an adventure!”

 

Xxx

 

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and buried his face in the ground under him. Did he fall off his bed again.

…

Naruto scrambled to get to his feet, but was hindered by the rope binding his hands behind his back and his feet together. He eventually managed to get himself up into a sitting position. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like a cabin of some sort. There was only one window and one piece of furniture. It was a table with Naruto’s pouch and shuriken holder. 

“I tried getting something from the table,” Konohamaru’s voice made him jump. He was tied up in the same way as Naruto less than a foot away. How had he not noticed him before? “But they’re watching us through the window and that woman stopped me before I could get close.”

“Hey, assholes! You’re gonna regret this!” Naruto yelled.

There was no response.

“Who are these guys?” Konohamaru asked.

“... just some guys who try to kidnap me every now and then. You know how it’s like. Jerks trying to kidnap you to get at someone else.”

“I’ve never been kidnapped before,” Konohamaru said.

“...oh…”

Naruto glared at the door then at the window. Maybe if he crawled under the window, they wouldn’t be able to see him before he got to the door. But how would he open it? What then? Naruto was stronger now, but he wasn’t delusional enough to think he stood a chance against these guys yet. 

“Turn around. I’m gonna try to untie your hands with my teeth,” Naruto said.

“What’s the point? Even if we get out-”

“I know! We don’t need to get out. One of us just has to get to my pouch,” Naruto said.

“What for? You got some kind of secret weapon or something?”

Naruto replied with a grin.

 

Xxx

 

“Here?” 

Sasuke was crouched on the branch of a tree before an empty clearing in the forest just outside of Konoha. Hitomi stood on the branch next to him with a proud grin on her face. 

“There’s like a bubble of chakra around it. They’re all in there,” Hitomi said.

Sasuke nodded.

“I need you to stay here, okay?” Sasuke said.

Hitomi’s grin fell.

“Don’t even start to complain,” Sasuke said. “This is too dangerous for-”

“I wasn’t,” Hitomi said quickly. “It’s just… What about you? You’ll be all alone!”

“I won’t be once I get Naruto,” Sasuke pointed out.

“I wish Ita-nii was here,” she said.

“I don’t need him!” Sasuke snapped. Hitomi flinched away from him. Sasuke instantly regretted snapping at her. “I’m sorry. I’ll be fine. I’m a shinobi too, you know.”

Hitomi nodded.

Sasuke stood and turned towards the clearing. He didn’t need Itachi. He wasn’t helpless or weak. He would prove it to them. 

He would prove it to  _ him. _

 

Xxx

 

_ Almost there! _ _   
_ Untying rope with your teeth was even harder than it sounded. His teeth ached and his lips were torn and rubbed raw. Blood dripped from his bloody gums down his chin. If he took too much longer they would be noticed. Just a little more-

“Ah, ah, ah!”

Naruto cried out in frustration as he was lifted into the air. Blue mask held him up by the scruff of his jacket, while red looked at him with his arms on his hips.

“Now, now. You know the rules! Now we have to punish you!” 

Naruto was hurled against the wall. There was a large cracking noise as he hit and fell to the ground. 

“You know we don’t like hurting you, sweetie, but you have to learn to obey,” the red masked man sounded genuinely remorseful. The man in the blue mask began to take a step towards Naruto, but stopped.

“What are you waiting for, Aoba?” the red masked man snapped. His voice was deep and harsh this time, instead of the sickeningly sweet facade he put on. The large man looked down at where Konohamaru had bitten into his leg. Aoba easily kicked him off and sent him crashing painfully into the wall. Konohamaru coughed as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Do you have a death wish, little boy?” red asked.

“My name… is… Sarutobi Konohamaru. You better remember it, because it is the name of Konoha’s future Hokage, just like my grandfather who gave his life for the sake of everyone in the village! I’ll become a Hokage who protects everyone, just like he was!”

“You can’t be Hokage if you’re dead, boy,” red sneered. He took a step towards Konohamaru, who glared back defiantly. He suddenly jumped to the side just as a kunai flew past where his head had been. He spun around only to be met with a kick to his jaw. The red man hit the ground with a painful thud.

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke didn’t have time to even react to his name. Aoba was on him in a second, swinging a fist towards his head. Sasuke dodged it easily. He dropped down and swept-kicked for Aoba’s legs. The giant man was sent toppling to the ground. 

“Get the kunai out of my pouch on the table!”

Sasuke looked quickly for the table. The moment his eyes landed on it, he ran for it. He didn’t make it more than three steps before a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. Sasuke landed painfully on his hands, but recovered quickly. He immediately pulled a kunai out his own pouch and threw it at the offending hand. Aoba let out a painful howl and retracted his hand. Sasuke quickly lept to his feet, only to be blocked by the red mask. 

“Now, now that wasn’t very friendly,” he said. 

“Sorry, but I’m not much of a people person,” Sasuke replied.

“Well then, I guess I’m just going to have to teach you some manners!” 

The man moved so fast, Sasuke barely managed to dodge his long-nailed hand. His poisoned claws missed him by mere millimeters. Sasuke shoved his hand out of the way and aimed a punch at the man’s face. He ducked and Sasuke’s fist hit nothing but air. Sasuke’s next kick, however, hit the man right in the face. The man fell back. Before Sasuke could make another run for the pouch, two arms grabbed his from behind and lifted him into the air by his arms.

“What is the meaning of this, Akamori,” a low voice growled.

“Ah- K-Kinichirou,” the red masked man- Akamori- stuttered. “Everything was under control, I promise!”

“You and I must have a different meaning for the word ‘control’,” the yellow-masked man, Kunichirou, said. 

Akamori gulped. He seemed like he was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Sasuke’s chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Kunichirou growled. 

“We win,” Sasuke said calmly.

A kunai flew past Kunichirou’s head. Konohamaru stood beside the table, his hands finally freed. All eyes followed the Kunai. It was not like the ones Konohamaru was used to. It was heavier, with three blades instead of one and a thicker handle that had characters written across it that he hadn’t stopped to read. Konohamaru cursed when it hit uselessly against the wall.

“If you are going to use a kunai, you should at least make sure hits your target,” Kunichirou said calmly.

“It doesn’t need to,” Naruto said.

Kunichirou froze as he felt the touch of a cold blade against his throat.

“Would you mind letting the boy go?” a deceptively kind voice asked.

“Y-Yondaime-sama!” Konohamaru exclaimed. “H-how-?”

“The kunai is a marker for my Hiraishin no Jutsu,” the Hokage explained. “Now, if you could let the boy go. I’d rather not have to kill you in front of a child.”

Kunichirou sighed and let the Sasuke go. Sasuke ran for Naruto and began to untie him.

“What kind of shinobi can’t even untie himself?” Sasuke whispered.

“Shut up, dattebayo.”

“You will all be coming with me,” Yondaime said.

“Perhaps,” Kunichirou said. “But I think you will have your hands full getting the children out of here in time.”

Yondaime tensed.

 

Xxx

 

Hitomi watched the cabin from a distance. Honestly, she was bored. She had really hoped she would get a chance to test her new Sharingan against some bad guys. But her brothers always knew best, so if they said that it was too dangerous for her, than she would believe them. She wished onii-chan would hurry though. She was really hungry now.

Hitomi was caught off guard when the cabin suddenly burst into flames. She was thrown off her branch by the shockwave. She landed lightly on her feet. Terror seized her. Her brother was still in there. She didn’t hesitate before running towards the burning building. 

“Hitomi!”

She stopped and spun around to where the voice had come from. Sasuke stood a few yards behind her, accompanied by the two kidnapped boys and the Hokage. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards him. She nearly knocked Sasuke over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

“O-Onii-chan! I w-was so scared! I thought you were still inside! I thought-”

“Hey, I told you I could handle it, didn’t I?” Sasuke said softly. He stroked her head comfortingly. 

“It anyone hurt?” Yondaime asked.

“I’m good!” Naruto said. 

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Konohamaru said.

“Sorry. I know the Hiraishin can be a little disorienting,” the Yondaime said. The Yondaime gave his son a worried glance. “But… you are sure you’re okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

“I got this massive headache, but I’ll be fine! You worry too much, dattebayo!” 

“I think I have a right to worry! My son just got kidnapped! Any father would be worried! Come on. You are all stopping by the hospital.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

 

Xxx

 

It was dark out before Sasuke was finally given the okay from the doctor. Hitomi had fallen asleep waiting for him in the waiting room. The Yondaime had insisted that they wait there for their parents to pick them up. It was ridiculous. Sasuke was a shinobi now, for god’s sake. But Hitomi had wanted to wait for them, so Sasuke relented. 

“Hey, do you know where Naruto is?” Sasuke asked.

“Hm? Namikaze? I finished with him a few minutes ago and he slipped away. The Yondaime is going half mad looking for him.”

“Thanks.”

Sasuke left the room but instead of rejoining his sister in the waiting room, he took the stairs to the roof. Just as he suspected, his best friend was there. Why the Yondaime hadn’t checked here first was a mystery to Sasuke. Naruto was leaning against the wire fence. Sasuke could tell something was wrong. Instead of saying anything, Sasuke walked over and stood beside him. They stayed that way in silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up. 

“When we were in the cabin, Konohamaru said something.”

_ “My name… is… Sarutobi Konohamaru. You better remember it, because it is the name of Konoha’s future Hokage, just like my grandfather who gave his life for the sake of everyone in the village! I’ll become a Hokage who protects everyone, just like he was!” _

“Konohamaru… he wants to become Hokage like his grandfather, who he never got to meet because he died protecting everyone from… from…”

Sasuke remained silent.

“I just… I go around saying ‘Hokage Hokage’ but… Why? I always thought it was because my father was but… can I really say that as proudly as Konohamaru did? Does someone like me have the right to fight for that title along someone who believes in his dream as much as Konohamaru does?” Naruto shook his head. “The fact that I’m even doubting it proves that I don’t.”

“Than you just have to find a reason,” Sasuke said simply. Naruto looked over to him doubtfully. “You’re right. You don’t deserve to become Hokage if your reason is ‘just because it was my dad’s dream’. So find your own reason. One you can believe in.”

“You say it like it’s so easy, dattebayo.”

Sasuke shrugged. 

“It’s probably not. But know that no matter what you decide, I’ll support you,” Sasuke said. “We made a promise, after all.”

“And I’m holding you to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that’s a thing now. I feel the need to comment on that last part. I feel that, like with Iruka, with his father around being Hokage may or may not be as important as it was to him originally. I was sort of up in the air about it cause I figured he could go either way, but I decided to go down this route to add a little something to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Hiraishin no Jutsu= Flying Thunder God Technique but if you put it into a translator, it comes up as Flying Art of Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NOW APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY for almost completely cutting Iruka out. I’M SORRY! Unfortunately, I feel that Naruto and Iruka’s relationship would be one of the biggest changes in this world. They would still have some things in common, but I felt that with Naruto’s father still being around and Sasuke being his best friend, he wouldn’t bond with Iruka the same way.
> 
> Hokage-Iwa= Hokage Rock  
> Otou-san= Dad  
> Chichiue= Father  
> Oka-san= Mom  
> Onii-chan/san= Big Brother  
> Imouto= Little Sister  
> Hitai-ate= Forehead Protector  
> Shinobi= Ninja  
> Konohagakure= Konoha Village  
> Kunai= shinobi knife  
> Shuriken= throwing star  
> Koton: Gokakyu no Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
> Teme= Bastard  
> Usuratonkachi= A thin hammer, so basically useless.  
> Kyuubi no Kitsune= NIne Tailed Fox  
> Kage no Bushin= Shadow Clone


End file.
